Trix Trick
by Slew28
Summary: The Trix are up to their old tricks again only this time they're not trying to conquer the world but seeking revenge on the Winx and Specialists through their kids. See what happened when the Trix made the ultimate mistake of their lives.
1. Chapter 1- Please Wake Up

**_Chapter 1- Please Wake Up!_**

**_"_****_Mommy! Help Me! Daddy Help!" was all that could be heard in the hallways and corridors of the Solaria palace.  
"MOMMMYYYYY!" the voice screamed again louder._**

The blond women jumped out of her sleep frightened by the screamed.

**_"_****_What's wrong?" the sleepy chocolate brown haired man asked.  
"Did you hear that?" she asked.  
"Heard what?" he asked.  
"Someone screaming Mommy," she replied.  
"Mommy?" he asked puzzled.  
"Twilight!" they both jumped out of bed, through the door and down the hall_**.

Soon they were in the gold and pink room.

**_"_****_Mommy, Daddy Help!" the voice screamed.  
"Twilight, Twilight, Sweetie, wake up," she shook her daughter lightly. "Twilight, it's Mommy, wake up."  
"Why isn't she waking up?" the man asked.  
"I don't know Brandon, how about you try," she replied. Brandon walked over to the other side of the bed and tried to wake his daughter but to no prevail.  
"Why isn't she waking up, Brandon, why isn't she waking," she asked panicked.  
"I honestly don't know Stella," he replied. "Go call Tecna and Timmy maybe they'll know what's going on with Twil," Brandon said.  
"Ok," Stella said rushing out the room._**

She when down to the phone and dial Tecna's number and someone answered at the first ring.  
_**"Tecna, Tecna," Stella cried.  
"Stella," someone cried in the phone.  
"Who's this?" Stella asked.  
"It-s M-e-e Tec-c-n-a," the person sniffed.  
"Tec, why are you crying, is everything alright?" Stella tried to pull herself together.  
"Stella, MacKenzie won't wake up," Tecna replied.  
"Neither would Twilight," Stella cried.  
"Hold on Stella, Musa's calling, I'm going to connect her," Tecna said.  
"Tec, Tecna, it's an emergency River won't wake up. He was screaming for help and when we went in his room and tried to wake him, he just wouldn't budge," Musa said in one breath.  
"Musa?" I called.  
"Stella?" Musa asked confused. "I thought I called Tecna."  
"You did we're on group chat," I said.  
"Musa, MacKenzie nor Twilight wouldn't wake up either," Tecna said.  
"No! That's going on Tec, please tell me you know how to wake them," Musa started to cry.  
"I'm sorry Musa, Timmy and I have been so busy trying to wake her up that we didn't do anything else," Tecna cried.  
"Girls, Bloom's calling and going to collect her," I informed them.  
"Stel, there's something wrong with Aiden, he won't wake up," she cried. "Sky and I have been trying to wake him for an hour."  
"Bloom," Tecna and Musa called.  
"Tec, Muse?" she asked in a puzzled voice. "Did I call you by accident?"  
"No, Darling, it's me Stella we're on group chat. Twilight, MacKenzie and River wouldn't wake up either."  
"No, not you too. What's going on? Why aren't they waking up?" she panicked.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to call Layla, someone of you call Flora," Musa said.  
"I'll call her," Bloom said.  
"H-e-l-l-o," said a weeping Layla.  
"Layla, is that you?" Musa asked.  
"Yes, sorry girls but we've tried everything but Nate won't wake up," Layla cried.  
"Not you too," I said.  
"What?" Layla asked.  
"MacKenzie, River, Twilight nor Aiden wouldn't wake up either," Tecna said.  
"What!?" Layla yelled. "This can't be would someone please tell me what's going on? I can't lose Nate."  
"Flora, Flora," Bloom called.  
"Oh, hey Bloom," Flora said in a distressed voice.  
"No not you too," I said.  
"Girls, Lillian, won't wake up, she's been crying for hours but she won't wake up no matter what we do. What should I do?" Flora cried.  
"We don't know, we're having the same problem," Musa said.  
"What are we going to do?" Layla asked. "Everyone, meet at Tecna's place in an hour with your husband and child and we'll figure out what to do from there," Stella suggested.  
"Ok!" everyone agreed.  
"Don't forgive to pack a bag we'll be spending some time until the kids wake," Musa added.  
"Ok, let's go packing," Layla said.  
"See you soon," everyone said before hanging up.**_


	2. Chapter 2- To Zenith We Go

**Chapter 2- To Zenith We Go**

An hour later we all arrived at Tecna's in minutes of each other.

**_"_****_So, what did you guys find?" Sky asked entering the family room with Aiden wrapped tightly in his arms.  
"Nothing, Tec, and I ran every test possible but nothing's wrong with MacKenzie," Timmy replied.  
"According to my scanner she's just sleeping," Tecna added.  
"Then why won't they wake up?" Riven asked angrily.  
"I honestly don't know," Timmy and Tecna said.  
"Never thought I'd hear those words coming from you guys," Musa said.  
"No, time for jokes Musa, this is serious," Flora snapped.  
"Claim down Flo, everything will be Ok, you'll see," Helia said.  
"Shut up, it won't my daughter, our kids won't wake from their slumber and the two smartest people I know don't know what's wrong with them," she snapped again.  
"Flo's right," Layla agreed.  
"Come on Layla, you know that's not true, we'll find a way like we always do," Nabu kiss his wife.  
"Yes, we will even if I have to sacrifice myself my boy is going to grow up to be a ladies man just like his daddy," Riven smirked.  
"Riven," Musa said.  
"Sorry, Muse," he kiss her cheek.  
"Guys, I got a reading from Twilight, River and Aiden," Timmy called.  
Riven, Musa, Bloom, Sky, Brandon and I rushed to over to where he was.  
"What's wrong with them, Tim?" Brandon asked.  
"You're not going to like this," he replied.  
"Spit it out Timmy," Riven and Sky demanded.  
"Well, it seems like they're under a dark spell," he said.  
"What!?" everyone asked surprised.  
"Who would do such a thing?" Flora cried.  
"I'm gonna give you three guesses," I clench my fist.  
"They wouldn't," Bloom said angrily.  
"They would, in fact they did," Musa said.  
"What about the others?" Nabu asked.  
"It seems they too are under the spell but River, Twilight and Aiden seems to be more powerful," Tecna said.  
"Why is that?" Brandon asked.  
"That's an easy one," Timmy said.  
"Well Stormy hates me the most so of course she's going to go after my kid," Musa said.  
"We all know I'm not Darcy's or Icy's favorite person in the world," I said.  
"And we all know Icy hates everything about me," Bloom said.  
"Just wait until I get my hand on those three Bitches, they're going to wish they've never heard of the Specialists," Riven clenched his fist.  
"Whatever you decided Riven count me in," Brandon said in a voice I've never heard before. It was filled with anger and thirst for revenge.  
"Hey, don't forget about me," Sky said angrier than ever.  
"We're in," Helia, Nabu and Timmy said.  
"And so are we," the Winx and I said.  
"I'm going to make Darcy feel the wrath of Stella, Queen of Solaria if it's the last thing I do," I said.  
"Same goes for Sparx," Bloom said.  
"Melody," Musa said.  
"Don't forget Andros," Layla said.  
"Zenith is ready whenever you are," Tecna said.  
"Linphea is going to make those witches pay," Flora said.  
"The power of Eraklyon is here too," Sky said.  
"Let's go get those bitches," Bloom, Musa and I said.  
"They went too far and now they'll pay the ultimate price," Tecna said.  
"You can say that again Tec," Layla said.  
"See if you can track the location of the Trix," Bloom said.  
"On it," Timmy and Tecna pull out their devices and started punching away.  
"Got them," Tecna said after a minute.  
"Let's get the kids to Alfea and go witch hunting," Flora said.  
"Let's use my scepter it's faster," I said. "Solaria!"_**

The portal opened and everyone walked in angrier and pissed than ever. The guys had the kids tightly in their arms.

**_"_****_We're here," Bloom said.  
"Let's go find Ms. F and go get those witches," Layla said._**

They walked down the familiar halls to the headmaster office. Musa knocked on the wooden pink and yellow door.

**_"_****_You may come in," said a voice from behind the door. And Musa opened the door.  
"Musa, Winx and the Specialists?" said a surprised Ms. F. "What are you all doing here?"  
"The Trix has put our children under some dark sleeping spell and they won't wake up," Tecna replied.  
"Oh, no," Ms. Faragonda said walking over to the guys._**

She spend the next 5 minutes observing their condition before leading us to Nurse Ophelia office. **_  
"Headmistress," Ophelia said.  
"The girls need your assistant," Ms. F said._**

The guys place each child on a bed and the nurse did her observation.

**_"_****_It seems as if they've been put under a dark sleeping spell, you have about 8 hours to break it or they'll remain this way forever," Ophelia said. "Do you have any idea who did this?"  
"Yes, the Trix," Nabu replied.  
"Great because you need to get them to stop this curse, either you stop them or your kids will be in forever slumber," Ophelia said.  
"You heard that, we stop the Trix or we lose our kids forever," Timmy said.  
"Let's make those witches reverse the spell or pay with their lives," Helia said.  
"Helia," said a surprised Ms. F. "I've never heard you so angry in the time I've known you."  
"That's because I've never been this angry in my life, those witches mess with the two things I treasure most," Helia replied.  
"You can say that again, Helia, I'm going to make those witches pay dearly," Timmy agreed.  
"Are you going to stand here and talk or go hunt those witches?" Nabu said. "I'm going to hunt them like its witch season."  
"Let's go!" Riven said walking out the nurse office with the others on his heel.  
"Stel, do your thing," Brandon said.  
"Solaria," Stella said and everyone step in the portal and stepped out before a rundown mansion.  
"Girls, I think it's time for you to transform," Sky said.  
"WINX NYMPHIX!" they shouted and transform in their Nymph form.  
"Bloom the gate," Tecna said.  
"Don't mind of I do," Bloom said before blowing up the gate.  
"That's my girl," Sky smiled.  
"Let's go teach those witches never to mess with our kids again," Brandon said walking away from the group to the creepy mansion.  
"Right behind you Brandon," Riven said._**

Riven kicked down the front door and the Specialists walked inside and start scope out the downstairs as the Winx took the second floor.  
_**"Clear," Nabu said.  
"Clear, up here too," Layla shouted.  
"Let's meet up in the front room," Timmy said into his device talking to Tecna.  
"Tecna, where are those witches?" barked a frustrated Flora.  
"According to my tracker they're here somewhere," Tecna replied.  
"They're 25° north of where we're standing," Timmy added.  
"Timmy there's nothing but a wall there," Helia said.  
"Are you sure about that they are witches, you know nothing is impossible with magic," Bloom said.  
"Ok, let's go," Flora said. "I hate those witches and I want them to pay and I mean now."  
"I've never heard Flora used the word hate before," Stella whispered to the others.  
"Me either," the others including Helia said.**_


	3. Chapter 3- Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Chapter 3- Every Rose Has Its Thorn**

_**"**__**LET'S GO!" Flora barked. "Flora Blast!"**_

'BOOMMMM!' the wall where the Trix are supposed to be hiding explode.

_**"Sisters, look who it is," Stormy said.  
"Now, if it isn't the Winx and Specialists," Icy said.  
"Cut the chit chat you bitches, I need you to reverse the curse on the kids and don't let me tell you again," Flora said with steam coming from her ear.  
"Little nature girl is commanding us," Darcy laughed. "What a joke."  
"You're not the boss of us," Stormy laughed.  
"Nature Shock!" Flora said sending shocking pink lighting all over the room.  
"Arghhhh!" screamed lifted the room.  
"You crazy pixie that hurt," Stormy said.  
"Reverse the curse or you'll be sorry," Flora said.  
"NEVER!" Icy said.  
"GIRLS, let them have it," Stella said.  
"Morphix Shock!" Layla yelled.  
"Solar Shock!" Stella yelled.  
"Bass Shock!" Musa yelled.  
"Techno Shock!" Tecna yelled.  
"Dragon Shock!" Bloom yelled.  
"Nature Shock!" Flora yelled.  
"Owww! Arghhh! Owwwww!" Icy, Darcy and Stormy called out in pain from the rainbow color lightning bolts.  
"Have you witches changed your minds?" Tecna asked.  
"N-n-n-o-No," Icy said.  
"Ok, you're going to reverse that curse one way or the other," Layla said.  
"Either you do it while you still have the change," Bloom said.  
"Or it will automatically when you're dead," Stella finished.  
"Now, the choice is yours," Musa said.  
"Choose wisely," Tecna said.  
"Because we're not leaving here until the curse is reversed," Flora said.  
"You'll have to kill us," Darcy said.  
"With pleasure," the Winx said in unison.  
"WINX NYMPHIX CONVERSION!" the girls shouted.  
"Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, WAITTTT!" Icy, Darcy and Stormy yelled. "Please don't, we'll reverse the curse," said a frightened Stormy.  
"Where are the kids we need to be in the same environment to reverse the curse?" Darcy asked. "They're at Alfea and if this is another one of your tricks, I promise I'll kill you without hesitation," said the Winx in unison.  
"No tricks we promise," Icy said with a shaky voice.  
"Stella, that's your cue," Brandon said.  
"Solaria!" she yelled and the 15 of us walked through the portal with Brandon, Sky and Riven holding tightly to the Trix neck.  
"Now, do your stuff and try to remember our promise back at that run down home of ours," Stella said.  
"And if you ever try anything like this again you won't be as lucky twice in a row," Tecna warned.  
"Goddess of Ice, Goddess of Darkness, Goddess of the Wind, we beg of you lift this curse of slumber so deep that they once again will be awaken from their sleep," the Trix chanted.  
"Mommy, Daddy," the kids cried.  
"Twilight!"  
"MacKenzie!"  
"River!"  
"Aiden!"  
"Nate!"  
"Lillian!" the Winx and Specialists cried racing over to their child hugging and kissing the life out of them.  
"Mommy, I'm hungry," River said.  
"I bet you are," Musa laugh.  
"Me too," the other kids said.  
"The kitchen is open feel free to take whatever you want," Ms. Faragonda said.  
"Thank you," Flora said.  
"How about we go get these little munchkins something to eat," Sky said picking up Aiden.  
"Yeah," the kids cheer.  
"I'll race you Daddy," River said. "Catch me if you can."  
"You're on," Riven replied. "I'm coming to get you," Riven run after his son.**_

The guys got their child and headed for the kitchen.

_**"**__**If I were you I'd leave Magix, no leave the magical dimension because if I ever see you again, I'll personally cripple you or worse," Flora said leaving the room.  
"Yea, Yea, Whatever," Icy said.  
"You don't believe me?" Flora asked. "Autumn Furry!"  
"Owwww! It burns, it burns," Icy cried.  
"Now, do you believe me?" Flora said walking out the room.  
"Go, before you pissed me off even more than I already am," Bloom said.  
"And don't forget Flora words," Musa followed.  
"Never show you faces around here again," Layla said. **_

_**"**__**Or you'll regret the day you were hacked," Tecna said.**_

_**"**__**In case you misunderstood that was not a threat but a promise," Stella finished and the girls left the room heading towards the kitchen to their awaited love ones.**_

The Trix shook in fear before disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4- Nighty, Night

**Chapter 4- Nighty, Night**

**_"_****_You'll never guess what Mom and Aunts did today," Helia said.  
"Tell me, tell me, please Daddy," Lillian whined.  
"I will but first you have to give Daddy a kiss right here," Helia said touching his cheek.  
"Ok," Lillian kissed her Dad cheek.  
"Mommy and Aunts defeated these 3 evil witches to save you and your cousins," Helia said.  
"Really, did Mommy use her Sun Blast?" Twilight asked in wow.  
"No, she used her Solar Shock and blast them all over the room," Brandon replied.  
"Our Moms are so cool," Aiden said.  
"You can say that again," MacKenzie said.  
"Daddy, where's Mommy?" River asked.  
"I'm right here River," Musa said stepping in the kitchen with the other Winx girls.  
"Mommy," the kids hugged their moms.  
"Daddy, told us you defeated the evil witches and saved us," Twilight said.  
"Yes we did and now you are all safe and sound," Stella hugged her daughter.  
"Mommy, you're the best," Twilight said.  
"Don't I know it," Stella said.  
"Yes you are," Brandon walked over and kiss his wife.  
"Daddy, What about me, Daddy?" Twilight pull on Brandon's shirt.  
"Sorry, Twil, here you go, one for you too," Brandon kissed her forehead, then went back to kiss his wife.  
"Come here," Sky grab Bloom and kissed her.  
Soon the others were kissing their wife as the kids stood there and watched.  
"Mommy, I'm hungry," Nate said.  
"Guys you mean to tell me that you didn't feed the children," Musa said.  
"Sorry, we got carried away telling the story of how you girls save the day," Riven replied.  
"Ok, fair enough," Layla said.  
"Now, grilled cheese sandwich for everyone," Bloom said.  
"Yeah," the kids cheered. The girls started to prepare the sandwiches and handed them to the kids.  
"Ok, eat up so we could go back to Aunt Tecna's house," Stella said.  
"When did we go to Aunt Tecna's house?" Aiden asked.  
"While you were sleeping," Sky replied.  
"Oh," Aiden said before biting into his sandwich.  
"Daddy, can the girls and I have a sleepover in my room, please?" MacKenzie pleaded.  
"Ask your Mom, Sweetie, that's her area," Timmy replied.  
"Mommy, may can I?" MacKenzie asked.  
"Can you what, MacKenzie?" Tecna asked.  
"May I please have a slumber party with the girls tonight?" MacKenzie asked.  
"If it's OK with the others," Tecna replied.  
"Sure it is," the Winx replied.  
"How about we all have a sleepover together?" Stella asked. "A girls night in."  
"That sounds great Aunt Stella," MacKenzie said. "We're having a slumber party with Mommy," Lillian cheered.  
"How about we have a guy's night of our own?" Nabu asked.  
"That will be great," Timmy said.  
"What you think squirt?" Sky asked.  
"This is going to be the best sleepover ever," Aiden said. "You can tell us about all your adventures and missions."  
"Try and stop us," Helia said._**

The Winx stared at their family and each other smiling with joy and happiness.


End file.
